The Summer I Turned Pretty
by ToWriteBlakeOnHerArms
Summary: Theyve always known each other, they've always been there. Until one summer he wasn't and she moved on. Next summer, she's back, and he can't stop staring. Will Spencer forgive him, or will Toby be forced to watch in agony as she potentially falls for another guy?
1. prologue

Prologue

Toby's POV

I don't know when I noticed Spencer; she was always just…there. I had known her practically since the day she was born. She was always Spencer; bitchy Melissa's mature little sister. Then, the summer after she turned 16, everything changed, and I never looked at her the same way every again. After she stepped out of her sisters' car wearing white short-shorts with her black back pack slung over her right shoulder, something changed, for the both of us.

Spencer's POV

I've always known Toby Cavanaugh and his step sister Jenna Marshall. We had been living in the same house for summer vacation since I was in the womb. It's all because of Sarah Marshall, now Sarah Cavanaugh after marrying Toby's dad. My mom has known "Marsh" since they were seven and my mom moved into the house next door to Sarah's. They became best friends and when Sarah and her new husband Eli Cavanaugh bought a beach house in the Outer Banks, of course we just **HAD **to dedicate our summers to living with them at the beach.

I had never really minded spending my summers with the Cavanaugh's, in fact, we all got along really well despite everything. You see, Toby being the only boy, he despised the fact that it was always me, Jenna, and Melissa together over the summer. He didn't have anyone else, so he was forced to either hang with us or suffer from boredom. Most of the time the four of us got along, but there were always those times when Jenna and Melissa would go off on random spurts of bitchiness that would piss off me and Toby, resulting in the two of us going off on our own to hang, leaving Melissa and Jenna with "hurt feelings". I loved them both unconditionally, but they started to piss me off perpetually as we got older and they got girlier and girlier. By the time we were fourteen, Jenna and I didn't talk beyond pleasantries.

So from the age of twelve onward, Toby and I got closer and closer as I drifted farther and farther from the rest of the people in the house, besides Sarah. Sarah was like the mom I never had, because my own was either too busy with work (yes, even in the summer) or too busy fussing over every little thing that Melissa ever did to give a crap about me. Sarah always had time for me though. She said that even though Jenna was her biological daughter, she wasn't anything like she expected she would be. She said Jenna was too secretive, and I had to agree, 'cuz it was the truth. Jenna would disappear into her room for hours at a time, and no one knew why.

After two years of Jenna's strange behavior, late night talks with Sarah, and spending every waking moment at the beach, Toby and I were best friends. We did everything together as a general rule. You couldn't find one of us without the other, and everyone was shocked on those rare occasions when we weren't together. That was, until the summer I was fifteen. That summer, Toby didn't have time to hang with me anymore, or do the things that were practically ritual by then. He had his own set of friends, and he didn't need, nor want me. I was cast aside, and forced to find my own friends. I did, I met a group of girls that were the best people I could ever ask to meet, and I soon got over Toby. I was okay, thanks to Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, and Hannah Marin. I didn't need Toby, just like he didn't need me. And that was the summer our friendship ended.


	2. Home Coming

Spencer's POV

I sat shot gun in Melissa's black corvette convertible with the windows down and the top back with my hair blowing across my face with the wind. We were on our way to Sarah's beach house, my home away from home. I didn't know what would happen now that the house was in shambles. Or more I guess, the people in it. Jenna practically lived in her room, and she never told anyone what went on in there. Last summer, she went off on Aria for mistakenly going in there while looking for the bathroom. Let's just say that it wasn't pretty. My mom was going to be working on a case down here for some one that was framed for breaking and entering. Sarah was supposed to be resting this summer after she was diagnosed with breast cancer in the fall after we left the beach. Melissa was running around with her college buddies getting drunk and sleeping around. And Toby…..Toby was the last person I was going to be caught dead with this summer.

_'Tracy Island, Time travelling diamond, could have shaped heart ache…' _My phone went off, playing the song that both Aria and I fell in love with when we heard it at the fair last summer.

"Hello?" I asked, flipping my phone open and answering the call without bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Spence!" Aria screamed into my ear. "Where the hell are you? You're supposed to be at the beach by now! I've been waiting down here listening to Hannah bitch and moan for the past twenty minutes! Get your ass down here!"

"Aria, calm the crap down! I'll be there in thirty minutes tops. We're driving through town now, meet me at the house and bring Hannah, the second she sees Toby she'll shut up." I suggested, chuckling softly at Aria's desperate tone and Hannah's impatience. _Damn, I missed those guys._

Toby's POV

My mom was pissing me off. Like, seriously breaking my balls. She was forcing me to sit outside and wait for the Hastings' to get here. I tried to get out of it, but she was insistent. What was I gonna do, argue with the woman that's dying from breast cancer, I don't think so. So now here I was, sitting outside in the freakin' 100o heat waiting on people that I would be seeing anyway if I was sitting _inside._ Don't get me wrong, I love Spencer's mom, Veronica was like my second mom, and Spence and I were really close. Well, we were, up until last year when we stopped hanging out. We used to spend the entire summer together, then my friends from school told me they were renting a beach house a few miles up the beach from mine, so I spent some time hanging with them. Spence didn't seem to mind much, in fact, she got over it faster than I thought she would. To be honest, it kind of hurt.

So now I don't know what to expect for this year. _Will we be friends? Enemies? Frenemies? What the hell is that anyway? Or will we be worse? Will we turn into Spencer and Jenna, only talking when we have to? Or Spencer and Melissa, who don't talk at all? Can we even go back to the way things were? Will she want to? Will she actually want to hang out with me when she can have girl friends, the ones she has been secretly longing for since she out grew Melissa and Jenna?_

The questions were driving me insane. I was actually starting to chew my nails, a disgusting habit of Spencer's that I hated with all my heart. What _if she hates me? What if she ignores me? What if I've screwed everything up? What if we can't go back, or forward? As if we're suspended in a time warp. What if…?_

My thoughts were cut off by three sharp honks. They're here. In our special summer language that we devised years ago when we were the 'Fantastic Four' we made up signs for everything. Three honks meant 'The Hastings' have arrived'. I stood up and was instantly assaulted by Veronica, engulfing me in a hug.

"Where is she?" She whispered in my ear, referring to my mother who was in the house taking a nap.

"Sleeping," I whispered back. I felt her nod against my shoulder before running into the house in search of my step mom.

The next person out of the car was Melissa, who was barely out of the car before some random as guy in a light blue pick – up drove up to the house. She got in and they drove off. I shook my head in wonder as I waited for Spencer to get out. My gaze never wandered more than an inch from the door that I knew, without a shadow of a doubt that she would be emerging from. Every since Melissa started driving down here, Spencer had ridden shot gun. This summer would be no different.

The car door opened, and my eyes snapped to it like a rocket taking off. Then my jaw dropped. And I couldn't speak. Couldn't think. All I could do was stare. After more than thirty seconds of watching her in awe, I could form one coherent thought. _What happened to Spencer?_


	3. Sightings

**Spencer's POV**

Here we are. As Melissa turned the car into the familiar drive leading up to the house, I couldn't help but wonder if Toby would be sitting there waiting for us like he used to, a big, goofy grin lighting up his face. Would _he be waiting for me like usual? Would he try to hug me? Would I let him? 'Yes'_, I decided, _'I would, but we couldn't go back after last summer, and I'm pretty sure I don't want to._

There he was, casually lounging on the front step waiting for us like nothing has changed. Only, everything has. We weren't the same this summer, I wasn't the same. I wasn't the shy Spencer I used to be, Alex helped me with that last summer.

**%^$!#%^(&)&(&+)*(*^%^ Flashback Baby! # #^(*&P(*&$$% #! %*)**

I was on the tennis courts at the local pool, working on my serve as Emily and Aria sat tanning, giggling behind their magazines at Hannah, who was shamelessly flirting with an off duty lifeguard. I turned my focus back to the net as I bounced the ball on the court three times before tossing it into the air, just like Dad used to show me. When the ball was falling towards the ground, I raised my racket and slammed the ball into the far left corner of the court, right on the line. _Nice._

"That was one heck of a serve," Someone commented from behind me. I whipped around in surprise to see a guy in a Sunset Pools uniform. _Oh, he's an employee; that makes sense._ "I wouldn't want to be on the returning end of **that**."

"If you think that was impressive, you should see me when I didn't just get a cast off," It was true, I had just gotten my cast off after breaking my arm wrestling my friend Blake, but why the hell did I say that? Was I Flirting? Do I even know how to do that?

"Oh, but I did find that impressive," he retorted. I don't know how it happened, but somehow, we were less than a foot apart; both of us taking steps toward the other as we carelessly flirted with the other.

"Than you must play against weak opponents," I countered, taking another step closer to the boy with the dark brown eyes.

"I don't know about weak, but I bet you could take them."

"I could take you," I said, shocking myself, and if the girls heard, I would probably give them a heart attack. They expected this from Hannah, not me, but I kind of liked it.

"Maybe we should test that theory sometime."

"Maybe we should," I replied, my voice low and sultry, trying my hardest to sound seductive.

"Hi, I'm Alex Santiago," he said, sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"HI, I'm Spencer Hastings," I said, giving him my hand….

**!#$#%^$%&_*(&*&% End of Flashback! ^&^*(&*&%##*&_(*&%$%!**

I sighed as my memory of Alex faded and I was left sitting in the car. Alone. The car had stopped moving, and I was still sitting here like an idiot. I quickly opened the car door and stepped out, blinking in quick succession, getting used to the brightness of the sun.

I walked straight toward the house, studying it to see if Sarah made the changes she was talking about last summer. She said she was going to repaint the house a bright yellow, making it feel like we were living in the sun. She didn't. We knew she wasn't going to; the house had been like this since we started coming here, and she was going to change it. It was practically against the law. Everything was exactly how I left it last summer: the house was a nice light blue and the shutters were white. The deck was still old and looked like it was going to fall down. The hammock was still off to the side of the deck, and the porch swing was still hanging. It seems the house was the same, but no one in it was.

I purposefully walked towards Toby, determined to get the greetings over with as soon as possible so I could go to the beach with Aria and Hannah, where Emily would meet us the second she could get away from her mom.

"Spence," Toby said as I stopped two feet in front of him.

"Toby," I replied, my tone utterly civil without being too acidic or to friendly. Without warning, Toby reached out and pulled me into his arms, hugging me like he always did when I appeared for the summer. But this hug felt different. It didn't feel friendly anymore, and it didn't last the same amount of time as it used to. This embrace felt like we were verging on more than friends, and it lasted long enough to wonder when it was going to end. I had a feeling Toby would have kept me there for at least another minute if a certain someone hadn't cleared their throat awkwardly.

Toby let me go and I turned my head to see Aria and Hannah standing there, both with identical looks of questioning. Aria had her eyebrow raised, as did Hannah, but Hannah, being Hannah, had a knowing smirk on her face.

"You ready Spence?" Hannah asked, that stupid smirk never leaving her face. I was happy to see her, but I was pissed that she sounded like she didn't know if I was willing to leave.

"Of course," I said, running up to them and hugging them fiercely. I then proceeded to grab both of their hands' and tugged them off in the direction of the beach. "By Toby," I called over my shoulder, not even bothering to look back. I continued pulling Aria and Hannah along until we reached the beach towels they had set up earlier. Flopping down on them, we all got down to business. Apparently, we had a lot to discuss.

**Toby's POV**

_What happened to Spencer? _The girl in front of me confidently baring her legs for the world to see, wearing a tight gray tank top and flip flops was not the girl I've spent every summer of my life with. Where was the girl that had braces and acne? Where were the pig tails and oversized shirts? When she was fourteen, she refused to wear anything that didn't cover her knees, now she's wearing short that barely cover her butt? What happened?

But I couldn't say that I minded.

There was something about Spencer this summer, an air of confidence and other worldliness that wasn't there before. She had grown up so much in the short time we've been apart. She was more beautiful than ever now. With her dark brown hair floating around her in the wind, her tan legs stretching out for miles, and dark brown eyes shining, she wasn't even the same person as she used to be, but I liked it.

I liked how my heart beat sped up at just the sight of her. I liked how with one look, my hands started sweating. I liked how she seemed so unaware of her beauty and the effect she had on me. I liked that we had a history together, that we'd been through so much together already. I liked that I could see myself ten, twenty years down the road, sitting with her at a table, talking and holding hands. I liked all of this, and I hadn't even said "Hi" yet.

"Spence," I said. _Damn! I was trying to be suave and sophisticated, like her, not like I could barely string together a sentence._

"Toby," she said. _Okay_, I thought, _maybe this isn't so bad. _But she said it so properly that I got an awkward feeling in my gut. To erase the tension, I reached out and pulled her into my arms, just like old times.

The feeling of her wrapped in my embrace as something I had never experienced before. It felt like I was being struck by lightning, poked with a thousand needles, and getting electrocuted all at the same time. My nerves were on red alert, leaving a tingling sensation threw out my body. I couldn't get enough of her small frame being swallowed by my t-shirt, the way her hair smelled like water melon, or the way she fit perfectly against me.

I didn't want it to end, but sadly, someone had to clear their throat loudly and break the tranquility and utter perfection of this moment. I looked over to see two girls: one short and brunette, the other taller and blond, both cute, both wearing skimpy string bikinis. It was like every boys dream, but all I could think about was how hot Spence would look in a bikini. Spencer forced her way out of my arms, running to the two girls and hugging them like she should have hugged me. _These must be the girls she hung out with last summer,_ I thought bitterly. I watched as she dragged the two girls after her, barely even stopping to call out "Bye Toby," over her shoulder.

My shoulders slumped as I turned and walked inside after Spencer was out of sight. _What was this feeling in my gut? Why do I feel the urge to go after her? And why do I also have the urge to rip those girls into shreds for hanging with Spencer when I can't? Was I jealous? Of girls? Because of Spencer? What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I have the urge to run to Spencer and kiss her? What was this feeling?_


	4. Age 5

**I've recently noticed I forget to have disclaimer's but I don't own PLL. Don't rub it in meanies! Anywhooo here's the next chappie!**

**Age 5**

**Spencer's POV**

"Toby, stop it!" I yelled at the chubby brunette. We had been standing in the waves for the past three minutes and all he had done the entire time was splash me over and over again. He knew I didn't mean what I said though; I was laughing so hard I was crying. Don't ask me why, it's not like it was funny, but there was something about the look on his face that made me giggle time and time again. It was so pinched up that his eyes were closed and his lips were puckered like a fish. It could make the strongest man go into hysterics.

"No!" He yelled, unwilling to give up his game.

"Fine," I said, bending down to scoop up a big (for my five year old hands) glob of wet sand. "I'll just play my own game." With that, I flung the sand straight at his face. It hit with a satisfying "plop".

"You did not just do that," Toby said, wiping sand from his face.

"I'm afraid I did," I retorted, taunting him with my sandy hands.

"Then I'll be forced to do this," he said, whipping a huge pile of sand from behind his back and flinging it into my face.

"This. Means. War." I spit out through my teeth, trying to get wet sand out of my ears. And then it started. Our legendary sand fight that will be a point of reference for many years to come. In the end, Toby had it far worse than I did. He was covered from head to toe in wet sand sticking to his body, not to mention sand had dried in his hair, locking it together into mini dred- locks. And some point during the battle, I managed to sneak up to him as he was gather sand and dumped a bucket full of sand down the front of his board shorts.

I, on the other hand, was far less affected by the entire thing. The only remaining sand on my body was in my hair, and I had no sand in my bikini top or bottom. I was free to go. Toby though, was going to get in sooo much trouble.

"Your mom's gonna yell in.." I said. He joined me in on the countdown. "3..2…1.."

"Toby Cavanaugh," Sarah yelled, right on cue, "Get up here right now!"

"This isn't over," Toby said, sending me a fake glare before running off to find his mom.

After he disappeared over the sand dunes, I just sat down where I stood and stared out over the ocean. That was, until they showed up, towering over me. They were three guys about a year or two older than Toby and me, making them about six or seven. They weren't the cutest boys in the world either. One had mousy brown hair and an overbite; one had messy dirty blond hair and a splotchy complexion. The third and final boy had blazing red hair and striking green eyes, but his face was screwed up into scowl, marring his features.

"Having fun with lover boy?" the red head asked, spewing venom into every word he spoke.

"I don't know who you're talking about," I said, not willing to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging Toby as "lover boy".

"Don't play dumb with us," the blond one spit out, "We saw you two quite cozy up here in the sand."

"I have no idea what you're talking about; I've merely been sitting here since my mom brought me and my sister down." I don't know why I lied about something like that, but I knew I didn't want to give in to these idiots on a matter that was none of their business.

"I bet you were gonna kiss 'em," the brunette drawled, smirking like he was the smartest guy on earth for coming up with something so stupid. For some reason, that's what got me mad.

"Was not!" I yelled, jumping to my feet in anger.

"Was too!" The brunette crowed, jeering at me with his rat face.

"I bet you were gonna kiss 'em forever and ever," the blond one gambled.

"I bet you were gonna plan on **marryin'** him," The red head jaunted.

After that it was an endless swirl of "I bet's" and "You were gonna's". I couldn't keep track of all the things they said I was going to do with Toby. At one point, it was too much and a started crying my eyes out because of the harsh way they spoke and the things they accused me of. They didn't even know me.

"That's enough!" a seething Toby barked, standing with his arms down by his sides, hands clenched into fists. "I think you all should be going now." He hissed at the three boys in front of me. Even though all three of them were older than him, Toby was tall for his age, and thus, more intimidating than the others. The scurried away quickly, stopping every now and then to through glares over their shoulders' at me.

"Spence, don't cry," he said, wiping away me tears. He pulled me into a hug and wrapped his wiry arms around me, tucking my head under his chin and stroking my hair comfortingly. "It's alright, I'm here now Spence. Nothing's gonna happen to you now." He promised.

"Spence?" he whispered after a few minutes of us just standing there.

"Yeah Toby?" I whispered back, thinking that if I spoke above a whisper, the magic of the moment would be lost.

"I promise I will never let anyone hurt you ever again," he swore, moving me so that we were an arm's length apart and he was staring straight into my eyes.

"Promise?" I asked, unhooking my arm from his and holding up my pinky finger.

"Promise," He said, smiling softly as he hooked his pinky with mine.

**That's a wrap! I know this chappie was shorter than the last one, so I PROMISE to make the next one longer. But I need something I return. I NEED you guys to give me ****10 reviews**** for this chappie or I'll make you ****wait 2 weeks! ****Jkjk, I wouldn't do that, but I will update by Friday if I get 10 reviews!**


	5. Abs

**_Way to Work together! Twelve reviews within 24 hours of posting! I love you guys. So, as promised, here is your next chapter, perfectly on time! This is like the first time that that's happened in my life, so feel special!_****  
**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

"So what the hell is going on between you and Toby?" Hannah asked, winking suggestively at me, trying to imply things from her imagination that I could never even hope to comprehend. I'm almost positive that I don't want to though.

"Han, shut up. It was pretty freakin' obvious that Spence wasn't in to it. I mean, did you see how stiff she was?" Aria asked, looking at Hannah like she was mental.

"Thank you Aria," I said, glad that one of my friends wasn't living in a fantasy world.

"Lovers spat," Hannah said with a shrug, completely convinced that Toby and I were indeed in love in the first place and the reason I was uncomfortable with earlier was because something had happened.

"And what the hell would we be fighting over?" I questioned, incredulous. "We haven't talked since we said goodbye last summer."

"Well, you said Jenna hates Toby right?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeees," I drawled, curious as to where the hell this was going.

"Well maybe Jenna sent you a pic of Toby kissing another girl. You could have just been sitting in your room dreaming of how lucky you were to have Toby as your boyfriend, missing his strong embrace, his warm smile, his tender kisses, and his abs, oh, his abs.." Hannah said, moaning slightly at the mention of Toby's abs that she had seen last summer.

* * *

Don't mind me, just a sexy Flashback!

* * *

It was mid July, and I had invited the girls over to hang out at the beach house because no one was going to bother us today. Mom and Sarah were going shopping, Jenna was going to be locked up in her room like always, and Melissa was going to be whoring around, increasing her chances of adding to the gene pool, just like always. Toby, he was supposed to be out with his friends or whatever, going down to the board walk and hitting on girls.

We were all sprawled out on the couch in the living room, watching Ryan Gosling seduce Hanna in "Crazy. Stupid. Love."

"God, what I wouldn't give to be the one rolling around in between the sheets with **that **hunk of man candy," Hannah said, eyes glued to the contours of Ryan's shirtless chest.

"Uh huh," Aria and I agreed in unison, to enthralled by his body to form a coherent sentence.

"I don't know what you're talking about. If I had to get with anyone, it would be Emma Stone. That is one **fine** bitch." Emily said, expressing her deep desires to hook up with Emma Stone.

"Slow down there Em. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were gay." Aria mocked, sending everyone into hysterical bouts of laughter.

"Ha ha," Emily said, but she was smiling, so we knew she wasn't mad about us joking about her sexuality.

"You only don't want to get with Ryan 'cuz you're gay," Hannah said, trying to defend her precious Gosling.

"Well, duh Han. That's exactly why she doesn't like him," Aria said, looking at Hannah like she had officially lost it.

"Fine, but you have to admit, he has killer abs." Hannah said, pouting.

"Hell yeah," the three of us chorused.

Just then, we heard voices from the back yard.

"What the hell is going on back there?" Aria wondered aloud. I, in the mean time, got off my ass and walked over to the back door with Hannah practically on my ass. Throwing it open, I saw Toby throwing one of his idiot friends in the pool, while another one stood back, watching and laughing his ass off. They were all clad in board shorts.

I , being the one that has lived with Toby since forever, and up until recently being his best friend, I've seen him without a shirt more times than I've seen him with one, so therefore, I was unaffected. This being Hannah's first time even seeing Toby, she was a little bit dumb struck. Toby was hot, with muscular arms that weren't too bulky and a perfect six pack and Hannah had obviously noticed. She stood there gawking at his stomach for a good thirty seconds before coming to her senses enough to ask a semi understandable question.

"Who. Is. That?" She asked, her mouth still hanging open.

"My former best friend," I replied, already turning away from the door. The thing that I absolutely hated, was that I had tears in my eyes.

* * *

I'm Sexy and I know it! I'm a Flashback ending!

* * *

"Hannah!" I scream, horrified and laughing slightly at the expression on both her and Aria's faces. Hannah looked lustful, Aria just looked confused as hell.

"Anyway. You were just sitting in your room when your phone starts blasting 'R U Mine?' by Arctic Monkeys (The song playing when Aria called). So you pick it up and look at the text, which happens to be from Jenna. "Jenna?" you think, and curious to know what she wants, you open the text to see a pic of your sexy bf wrapped in a steamy embrace with some whory red head. Thus, ending in your heartbreak and blatant ignoring of said bf until now, when you're reunited and he still has no idea what you saw. Meaning he's happy to see you, and you want to get the hell away from him." She concluded, smiling triumphantly, like she had discovered the meaning of life.

"Are you on crack?" I said, dead serious. She was seriously starting to scare me.

"What? And ruin this perfect skin? Hell to the nah!" she replied, looking horrified by the thought of graying skin.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late," Emily said, walking towards us towing an excited looking teenager behind her.

"Em!" We all squealed, jumping up and running the rest of the way to her. She dropped her companions hand and opened her arms for us to run into. The four of us stood there hugging and whispering about how much we missed each other until someone cleared their throat from behind us. We all let go and Emily turned to look at the person she had brought along with her, who was staring at us all with amusement.

"Em, who's this?" Aria asked, cocking her head to the side like she always did when she was trying to figure something out.

"Right," Emily said, making her way back to the stranger standing behind her. She grabbed her hand and pulled her beside her so she could be seen. "Guys, this is my girlfriend, Maya St. Germain."

**Toby's POV**

My bedroom looked like a war zone after a half hour of me rampaging through it like a maniac after Spencer left. I couldn't control my anger at myself for being so stupid. _Why would I think that she would feel the same way about me?_ I thought. Which lead me to think; _What do I feel for Spencer?_ _What is this feeling in my chest, which wills me to be around her? When did I start having these..feelings? _

Then I was angry all over again. It was so confusing. This ache to be around the person I'd been around my entire life. When we were little, I could be around her whenever I wanted, but I rarely wanted to, I had to, to survive the boredom. Then after Melissa went _Girls Gone Wild _and Jenna became an introvert, we were all each other had. We did everything together. We did so much that I never had to want to be around her 'cuz she was always there. Then, last summer, we didn't hang out at all, and I'm kicking myself. Because if we had spent last year like we spend every year, I wouldn't have to be longing for her company and fighting her friends for her attention.

I was so stupid. If I hadn't been a jerk last year, Spencer would have been mine by now, I was sure of it. Either that or things would be completely different. She wouldn't hate me; she wouldn't be tense when I hugged her, and she wouldn't be off with other people at the beach; the place we used to hang at when she came before. We would be laughing and catching up. We, I, would be happy.

_'She's probably happy without you,'_ I thought bitterly. Jumping up off my bed, I ran to my drawer and through on the first pair of board shorts I could find. I through my door open and ran down the stairs, yelling to whoever happened to hear that I would be back later. Within minutes, I was blinking wildly to get used to the blinding light after he darkness of my room. I was searching the area, looking for the one person that I wanted to see.

Then I saw her. The wavy brown hair cascading down her back, the pale, endless legs, the curves. What I didn't expect to see was what she was wearing. _Since when did Spencer own a bikini?_

* * *

_**Okay** **guys, challenge time. 15 reviews for this chappie and I give you two new chapters within 5 days! R/R**_


	6. Introductions

**_SOOOOOO, here it is! Part 1 of my 2Part promise! Enjoy and happy reading!_**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

Aria and Hannah stood there with their mouths' hanging open, catching flies for a good thirty seconds. I, on the other hand, was smiling so brightly, my cheeks were cramping.

"Your what?" Hannah shrieked.

We had all known Emily was gay since she told us last summer. What Aria and Hannah didn't know was that Emily had actually started dating people with the same sexuality as her own. I didn't really care that Em hadn't told us she was dating, which is what Hannah would be complaining about the second she got over the shock; I was just happy that Emily had found someone. She wasn't like Hannah, who brought a different guy to meet us every week; or Aria that never really found the right person, but introduced some guys anyway. Hell, she wasn't even like me. I fell head-over-heels for Alex last summer, and after the third date, I brought him to meet my idiots. Last year, Em and I were anomalies, she didn't bring anyone, and I brought the person I thought I loved. That's how I know Maya is special, more special then she will probably ever know.

"My girlfriend," Emily stated, looking unsurely at Maya, then glancing nervously at me. I knew that look; she was begging me to do something to ease the tense situation. Thinking quickly, I did the only thing I could think of.

"Hi Maya, I'm Spencer," I said, steeping forward and extending my hand. Her face relaxed and she smiled gratefully at me before shaking my hand. "Don't worry about those two," I stage whispered, pointing towards the two gaping idiots behind me. "They are happy to meet you, but last year Em never brought anyone to meet us, and it's the first day back for all of us and here you are. Just give them a little bit to recover."

"Thanks," She whispered back, laughing softly at my description of the situation.

"Okay, so, what now?" Hannah said, coming back to life and instantly on the defense. She had nothing against Maya, but she has been with Emily during her break up with Ben the year before I met her, and she was super protective of Emily, we all were. She was our best friend and our little sister, we all looked out for her.

"Hannah! Rude!" I exclaimed, embarrassed that she would act like that.

"No, it's fine," Maya said, stepping up to Hannah and offering her hand. "Hi, I'm Maya, and you are?"

Hannah let a small smile slip. I knew what she was thinking; _This girl has balls. _"I'm Hannah; it's nice to meet you Maya."

"You to," she said smiling back at Hannah. Then they did this really stupid stare down thing that I've seen Aria's brother do to her dates at least five times last summer. They were sizing each other up.

"Really Hannah?" Aria asked, coming to life and walking forward until she was just in front of Hannah's hand. "I swear, you're turning into Mike," she said with a snort, turning to Maya and waving. "Hi, I'm Aria. Sorry 'bout Hannah, she's like a dog, marking her territory."

I mentally face palmed. _'Aria, you idiot'_, I thought, _'What the hell are you saying?' _Here we are trying to salvage our first impression, and here you go acting like an idiot. To my immense surprise, Maya actually snorted before bursting into giggles.

"She's not gonna pee on my girl friend's leg is she?" She asked, fighting to control her laughter.

At this, everyone lost their shit, and we ended up falling on top of each other in the sand, a massive heap of tangled limbs and squirming bodies.

"Well," Emily said, "this is awkward" she stated, all serious and shit, and we lost it again.

After five minutes of random comments and retarded snorts, we had all contained ourselves and army crawled back to our towels that lay abandoned in the summer heat. Then, the rapid fire interrogation started.

"How old are you?" Aria asked.

"16."

"Where were you born?"

"Charlotte, North Carolina."

"What do you like about Emily?"

"Everything." Maya stated without a moment's hesitation, causing Emily to blush and Aria to aw. I just sat back amused at my friend's antics. Then, it was Hannah's turn.

"How did you and Emily meet?" Hannah asked, a sinful smile on her face, probably imagining all the dirty things that could have brought them together.

"Get your head out of your vagina," I said, whacking her over the head for being a pervert.

"I can't help where I live," she said, giving a nonchalant shrug and turning her attention back to Maya. She raised one eyebrow, signaling to Maya that the question still stood.

"Emily here is a good friend to my cousin Nate, and he ended up setting us up on a blind date," she answered, winking suggestively at Emily because of a memory I'm glad I didn't have access to.

"Where was your first date?" Hannah asked, not giving up on her interrogation.

"We met up at the coffee shop on Marigold," she replied, unfazed by Hannah's rudeness.

"Have you done it yet?" She asked, grinning seductively and winking. Em turned a bright red, and Maya just sat there smirking. She really was a good match for Hannah.

"Hannah!" Aria gasped.

"That's it, this conversation is over. Let's get in the water before I cut off Hannah's tongue." I said, trying to get passed the shock of what Hannah asked.

As we all stood up and started stripping off our clothing, I whispered to Maya, "She still hasn't learned that something's are too private to ask about."

"It's fine," She replied, asking. "I've never seen someone as straight forward as Hannah. It's..refreshing"

"Hmm…wait 'til the end of summer, it won't be so refreshing then,' I said, then turned to bend down and strip off my shorts as Maya laughed silently behind me. Aria and Hannah were already in the water, Hannah already capturing the attention of two guys farther out; Emily was dragging a resistant Maya into the water, pushing her in when they reached waist deep water. I chuckled under my breath; they were so cute together. I stood there for a second in my black bikini watching my friends make an effort to hang out with Emily and her girl friend, and I smiled when the all teamed up on Hannah and dunked her under. The look on her face was priceless.

The three were screaming bloody murder as Hannah came running after them looking murderous. I laughed, Hannah would never catch them. I was just about to go and stop Hannah's rampage when I heard a voice from behind.  
"Spence?" someone breathed in awe behind me.

I turned, coming face to face with….

**Toby's POV**

I stood there, stunned for at least a minute, watching her in all her long legged grace. She was stunning. Her bikini showing off just the right amount of skin without looking slutty, her legs extending for miles, and her hair blowing out behind her like a scene in a movie. I slowly trudged through the sand towards her. When I was about ten feet to her right, I opened my mouth to speak, but someone beat me to it.

"Spence?" I heard the douche ask her.

I watched as she turned slowly, then saw her face light up and her jump into his embrace. I couldn't take it; I jerked around and took off running in the opposite direction, tears blurring my vision. I wanted to kill someone, preferably the jerk that was off hugging Spencer, MY Spencer. I hated the feeling inside of me, like I was being torn apart, burned with acid, and set on fire all at once. In that moment, I hated her. I hated how she could so carelessly control my emotions without her even knowing. I hated the irrational hold she had over me. I hated it. Every last bit of it.

Then I started thinking about her smile. And the way she never sat around and watched when someone was in trouble. The way she looked at you like you were the only one that mattered when you talked to her. The way you could be the biggest douche bag in the world to her, and she would still forgive you. The way she always knew what to say when someone was upset. The way she made you feel special, in the simplest ways. Spencer. I couldn't hate her, no matter how much easier it would be. I could never hate her. I couldn't because, despite everything against me, I loved her.

* * *

_**Heheh, yes, I had to. Hate me all you want, but I have a plan. Next chappie shall be up on Tuesday!**_


	7. Old Friends

**_Here it is! part 2 of my 2 part promise. and really guys only 7 reviews for last chapter. Was it that bad? I feel under appreciated. _:(**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I turned around, coming face to face with the last person I expected to see here of all places. I found myself staring straight into the most dazzling eyes I had ever seen before my mind caught up with what was going on, and I flung myself into his strong arms. He jerked backward in surprise, but then he wrapped his arms around my bikini clad frame and lifted me into the air and started spinning me around like the reunion scene in all those cliché romantic comedies.

"Alex!" I squealed in delight, my voice muffled by his hair that he still hadn't cut from last year. "It's so good to see you," I whispered, tears stinging my eyes. I had missed Alex almost more then I missed the girls. I missed the easy rhythm we had with each other, the way he always knew what to say to me to make me smile, the way his eyes twinkled and his nose scrunched up like a bunny when he laughed. I missed his scent; lemon and strawberry, a mix of his shampoo and aftershave. It wasn't the most masculine of scents, but on him, it drove anyone crazy.

"I missed you Spence," he whispered into my ear, stroking my hair with one hand and holding me tightly in his arms with the other. "It's hard to breathe without you around. These past few months, it feels like I've been living in a haze, never paying too much attention to anything in my quest to see you again. I couldn't breathe- couldn't be- without you by my side." He said, finishing his rehearsed monologue.

"Someone's been reading poetry again," I joked, rearing back a little and ruffling his shaggy hair. It was seriously ridiculous how long he let his hair get; it was down to about an inch above his shoulder now. His mom was probably nagging him every other day about a haircut, but knowing him, he probably just promised it would happen soon and kept putting it off as not to displease his mother.

"Hey! Sometimes you have to brush up on the classics," he said, faking a hurt look and a defensive tone. He kept up his face for about two more seconds before he looked at me and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Did you miss me so much as to not cut your hair? It's like a surly jungle up here," I teased, fingering the curly mane.

"Of course. You know my love for you burns like an eternal torch inside of my heart. Without you, I am nothing. I refuse to change my appearance in any way to make myself more stunningly attractive than I already am and give the lonely females around here the wrong impression. I am a taken man."

"I really missed you," I said, a tone of sadness in my voice, even though he was standing right there in front of me; living proof that I didn't need to miss him.

"I know what you mean; these past nine months have really sucked without you. I needed my best friend." He replied, slowly letting me slide down his body until my feet hit the ground.

I smiled. I was worrying all year if he felt it too, this need to be around him, to hear his voice. I mean, we texted, called, and video chatted, but it wasn't the same as being near him.

"Soooo," he said, drawing out the "o" just to piss me off, just like old times. "Who you here with?" he asked, obviously not seeing my normal entourage playing around like idiots in the water.

"You mean, you didn't hear them?" I asked, incredulous that he didn't hear them squealing in delight with their childish games. "You should have been able to hear them coming down the beach," I said, chuckling and pointing in the direction of my four friends who were playing chicken in the deeper water.

"Oh, yeah," Alex said, trying to stop himself from laughing his ass off at my friends antics. "I guess it was kinda stupid of me, but I saw you standing there, and I was so excited to see you, I wasn't really paying attention to anything else."

I blushed a deep red and tried to cover my face with my chestnut locks. Things were always like this between Alex and I; we were always mindlessly flirting with each other, even after we broke up. I don't know why something as small as that comment made me blush. Alex had made quite a few advances and had worked so many sexual innuendoes into our conversations, that I was immune to almost anything he said now, but he was never that sweet. I guess the time apart had turned him sentimental. I wasn't worried though; by the end of the summer, we would be back to flirting non-stop and disguising sexual suggestions as harmless comments.

"Oooooo, somebody's b-lushiiiiin." He mocked me, having a surprisingly good imitation of Hannah when she's trying to make fun of me and make me even more uncomfortable than I already am in a situation. "OMG! Who's the guy? Is he hot? Like, let's-lick-his-abs hot? Is he a good kisser? Is he good, elsewhere?" he said, using his highly classified "wholly- crap-gossiping- girl" voice.

"Shut up!" I screeched, smacking him on the chest while trying to contain my laughter. This is why I loved Alex; he would honest to gods talk boys with me if I wanted him to. Or he could joke around about them like an idiot like he was doing now. "I hate you," I mumbled, pouting like a five year old that didn't get their way.

"You'll get over it." He stated, chuckling to himself as he scooped me up in his arms, ignoring me as I squealed in surprise.

"Alexander Diego Santiago. Put. Me. Down." I screamed at him, trying my best to sound serious. He just ignored me and kept walking in the direction of the ocean. "I swear to the gods, Santiago, I will kill you if you don't put me down. Right. Now." I threatened, trying my best to wriggle out of his grasp, to no avail. I wasn't about to give up though. I threatened him time after time, even threatening to tell his mother he was man-handling a girl, his mom's worst nightmare, but nothing worked. I kicked and screamed, struggling to get away from Alex, who was now howling like a hyena.

Suddenly, I wasn't being restrained by strong arms anymore, and for one fleeting, hopeful moment, I foolishly thought he had let me go. _'Alex, being Alex, would never do that'_, I thought. Then I hit the water. I inhaled about three gallons of water before my feet touched the bottom and I came up, spluttering and gasping for air. I wiped at my eyes, and when my vision cleared, I could clearly see a laughing Alex looking like he was going to pee himself. Well, that or start crying. He was laughing that hard. I honestly don't see how this could be that funny, but I planned on getting him back.

"It. Is. So. On." I spit through my teeth. Menacingly making my way towards my sobered friend, who was now looking quite scared. _'Good'_, I thought.

**Toby's POV**

A boyfriend. She has a fucking boyfriend. Of course she does. Someone as perfect as her has to have a boyfriend; it's practically in the rule book. I can't believe I'm so god damn stupid. It was obvious that she was totally into him by the way she flung herself at him. _'She probably couldn't stand being away from him anymore than she already had been'_, I thought bitterly.

It wasn't fair. **My **best friend, **my** first kiss, **my** first friend, **my** first love, **my** Spencer, already had someone that she loved. And it wasn't me. I don't know which is worse; the fact that she's dating someone, or the fact that she didn't tell me. _'Why would she tell you?_' the voice in the back of my head whispered, '_You left her last summer for your testosterone filled meat head friends. Now she has someone worth her time.' _

It was true. I had left Spencer, my Spencer, alone with no one to talk to so I could go and play frat boy with guys I see all year. I really was a douche. I didn't deserve Spencer. I didn't deserve her, her love, or her friendship. I didn't deserve her. But I would damn well try to…

* * *

_**There it is. Surprised? Fifteen updates? Please? I'll give you a knew chappie.**_


	8. Age 14

**_ Hey guys, I'm back! To Thepurplecheetah it was only been two weeks since I updated, and that's because I didn't get te fifteen reviews I was looking for. I'm hurt you guys, I thought you loved me! Oh well. Here it is. enjoy!_**

**_I do not own Pretty Little Liars. :(_**

* * *

**Age 14**

**Spencer's POV**

"Mmmmmm…. Spencer!" Jenna screeched; her face lighting up and her eyes sparking with mischief. _This wouldn't be good._ "Truth or dare?" She asked, giggling to herself at what she would ask/ have me do, depending on my answer.

I hesitated, trying to figure out which answer was safest. On one hand, she could ask me something really embarrassing, most likely including Toby. Lately, Jenna had been taking an interest in my relationship with Toby; how we were always together, and how we did everything together. It's not like we really had a choice. Jenna was starting to act freakishly close to Melissa; girly, high pitched fake laughs at guys un-funny jokes, flipping her hair and batting her eyes, even taking an hour to pick her outfit for the beach.

On the other hand, she would probably dare me to do something incredibly stupid, like tell me to run around the outside of the house three times butt naked.

"Truth," I stated, letting out a mental sigh, glad that I had picked the safer option. I knew this because Jenna's face collapsed a little bit when I said it.

"Saint Spencer strikes again," Jenna's new friend Mona muttered under my breath. I flushed a deep scarlet and looked down in shame. '_Always one step behind,'_ the voice in my head bitterly stated. I'd never really liked Mona. She was a beach regular, like us, and growing up she was always trying to hang out with us, chasing us like a creepy stalker chick.

"Shut up _Mona_," I snarled, intentionally calling her by her given name. When she started hanging with Jenna, she insisted that everyone called her 'A' for some unknown reason. I'd asked once, but she never gave me a straight answer.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." She spit out, her face turning pink in anger.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want," I replied, leaning forward, ready to kick this chick's ass if need be.

"Look skank," she said, shifting forward onto her knees, "You really need to watch what you say around me. I will be your biggest night-"

"Shut the hell up Mona," Toby growled, defending me just like always. Mona looked over at him and seemed to deflate, the fight leaving her instantly. "Jenna, keep your friends on a tighter leash."

Jenna, who had been sitting there watching in amusement the whole time, ignored the leash comment and turned to me. "Spencer," She said, smirking as an idea hit her. "Is it true that Melissa's boyfriend Ian hit on you in April?" She asked, already knowing she had won. Melissa had told her that something had gone on that day, but she didn't know what- which is true, she doesn't know, and I plan to keep it that way. Ever since we got here, Jenna's been pestering me about it non-stop.

"Yes," I whispered, eyes cast down, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Slut," Mona muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. I flinched. It wasn't like Ian's attention was appreciated; it made me feel dirty, like I had done something wrong. I mean, what 19 year old boy would have any physical attraction to a 14 year old, underdeveloped, girl unless that girl did something?

"Shut your mouth!" Toby exploded, jumping out of his seat in the reclining chair beside me. He was inches away from Mona's face when he stopped, never wavering in his protective stance, as if he was going to throw himself in front of a bullet for me if Mona were to pull out a gun. "Who are you to judge **her **when you're sitting there in a skirt so short I can see your thong when you're walking and a shirt that wouldn't fit a five year old boy?" He spit out, the veins in his neck popping out and his hands clenched into fists at his sides, as if Mona were just another guy at school causing a problem, and he was going to take care of that problem the same way he always would, with his fists.

"Toby, calm the hell down, it was a mindless comment." Jenna said, seemingly unfazed by her step brother looming over her friend menacingly, "If I were Mona, I would have thought the same thing. Sit down Toby, it's your turn."

Toby whirled away from Mona and in the direction of Jenna in a blur of color and movement. He wore a look of disbelief, as if he couldn't believe that Jenna had actually said something as repulsive and degrading as that.

"Toby," Jenna snapped, becoming irritated, "Sit down and play the damn game or I'll tell daddy."

_'Classic Jenna'_, I thought. _'Always goes for the daddy card.'_ When we were little, Jenna got away with everything when it involved Toby, for the mere fact that Jenna had Toby's dad wrapped around her little finger. He gave her everything; purses, make up, money, clothes, anything. And whenever Toby did something that Jenna didn't like, she would call her daddy, and I would get a picture in September of the new bruises. Predictably, Toby obediently went back to his chair, but not after shooting a killing glance at Jenna that she blatantly ignored.

"Toby," She asked, smiling in anticipation, "truth or dare?"

Even as pissed off as he currently was, Toby never backed down from a challenge, and to them, that innocent question was like challenging Missy Franklin to a race in backstroke and telling her she was going to lose; it just wasn't done. War could be raged between these two any day, and no one would be surprised. Jenna hated how Toby refused to "accept" her; Toby just hated everything about Jenna, be it her laugh, her sense of humor, her friends, her methods of getting what she wanted. Everything. If I hadn't known them both since the beginning, back when Toby would kill anyone who dared hurt his sister, I would honestly believe that those two were sworn enemies.

"Dare," He stated, sitting up curiously at what Jenna was going to say.

Jenna smirked. That was never a good sign. When Jenna smirked, something always went wrong. When Jenna smirked, you got the hell out of there. Too bad now there was no escape.

Evil smirk still in place, Jenna answered with a calm collectiveness that only insane psycho bitches possessed. "I dare you to kiss Spencer." She said, the taunting tone in her voice severely pissing me off; as if this wasn't just a dare, but the most horrible of punishments.

I was frozen. I didn't know if I wanted Toby to kiss me or not, I was still trying to figure that kind of stuff out. I might want him to kiss me, but not in front of other people, and not because Jenna dared him to do it. I looked over at Toby, my jaw still trying to touch the floor. He looked as calm as ever; if anything, he was smirking a smirk to rival Jenna's. It was a smirk that said _I know I just won, but I'm gonna play along for your sake. _

"No prob," He stated casually, flinging his legs back over the armrest of his chair so that he was in a proper sitting position before hoisting himself out of the chair and striding over to me.

With every step he took towards me, my muscles tensed more and more. When he was two feet from me, I felt like I was going to hurl. My stomach was twisted up into knots, I couldn't breathe, and I felt hot and clammy. My palms started sweating, making my hands slick. I nervously wiped my hands on my shorts, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Toby. He smiled reassuringly as he sank gracefully to the ground in front of me.

Leaning in close, Toby moved his hand to cup my cheek. When he was close enough that I could feel his breath ghosting across my lips, he whispered, "You don't have to do this you know. You can always back out."

That's when I knew I wanted my first kiss to be with Toby. He was so sweet, and he was letting me chose, even if it would caused him shame for not completing one of Jenna's dares. If anyone else had dared him, it wouldn't matter, and he'd be considered a gentleman. Since its Jenna, she would call him a coward, and make sure everyone knew a different version of the story, a version that would embarrass the hell out of Toby. I felt touched that he would go through all of that for plain old me.

"It's okay," I whispered back, barely audible even to my own ears. He smiled softly, then he leaned in those last few centimeters until our lips touched.

When his lips found mine, I felt nothing short of a shock go through my body, and heat pooled up in my belly. I was in heaven. All too soon, Toby pulled away. I almost groaned at the loss of that feeling in my stomach, but I wouldn't show anyone that I was affected, just like Toby looked unaffected now. That made me frown. _'Was he really that unaffected by it?'_

**Toby's POV**

_'Wholly mother trucker. What was that felling in my stomach?'_

* * *

**_Heheh. You like? You hate? Please tell me either way!_**


	9. Magic Words

**_PLEASE READ!_ I think I've been flamed! Thanks to _kjkajjejeee, _I officially have no self-esteem. Here I am, thinking I'm writing a perfectly fine fanfic for Spoby, then she comes along and crushes my soul. Do you guys think Toby's too girly? I know all this stuff was supposed to happen to him, but this is my fanfic, so all that stuf didn't help make him tougher. And it's perfectly okay for him to be a little emotional. This is the love of his life for christ sake.**

** Okay, enough of my ranting, but I needed to get that out. Onward to the story! I do not own PLL. If I did, apparently Toby would be a sap.**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

By the time our battle of superiority ended, Alex was covered in sand from head to toe, and I had sand rubbing some very uncomfortable places, but we were both laughing our asses off. Alex was shaking his hair out, sending sand flying as I tried desperately to get as far away as I possibly could. When he looked up and realized I was out of his range, he took off up the beach after me. When he was within a meter or two of me, he reached out to grab me, only to be tugged to the ground. In a matter of seconds, I had him pinned under me with his face eating sand.

"Enjoying your **sand**wich?" I asked oh-so-innocently. Yeah, I know, **sand**wich; so original. Don't get me wrong, it was cheesy, but it was the type of cheesy joke that Alex and I used to tell each other all the time.

"Har. Har. Nice one Spence." He said; trying futilely to lift his head out of the sand so he wouldn't swallow any when he tried to speak.

"I try," I replied casually, shrugging my shoulders and shifting my weight so that I was settled more comfortably on his back.

Alex, being a retard, tried to buck me off. Me, being me, wasn't having any of this and rammed my knee into the sensitive spot in his back where he pulled a muscle playing tennis last summer. He cried out in pain and dropped back to the sand, mouth open, accidentally inhaling sand when he hit the ground.

"Ah, ah, ah." I chided, "Somebody's being a bad boy. You know what you have to do to get up." I said before slowly bending down to whisper in his ear. "Go crazy.."

To all you perverts out there, no, this isn't something kinky that involves him touching me in inappropriate places. It is merely something harmless that he has always had to do to get what he wants.

"Ewwww! Spence! Inapropro! I will **not **touch you like that until we are married!" He screamed, drawing unwelcome eyes towards our conversation.

Laughing quietly, I decided to play along. If he was going to play dirty, so was I.

"Awwww! But baaaaby! Last time we had so much fun! You had no problem touching me there last summer when we were in your parents' r-jkbaiugduqgfbnj!" I whined just as loudly, eliciting horrified looks from those who were dumb enough to look over at me in the first place before Alex slipped his arm out from under him and covered my mouth.

"Damn Spence!" He exclaimed in a sort of whisper, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Yes you did," I responded, smiling smugly down at the back of his head; he was Alex, he knew that that was what I was doing.

"Don't be so smug," He chastised. _See. _"Soooo, we had fun last year, huh? Was it good?" He asked, most likely raising his eyebrows and wiggling them suggestively.

"You're a jackass!" I replied, laughing my ass off. No, last year Alex and I didn't do the dirty deed. We came close a few times, but we never actually **did** it. We respected each other too much for it be anything less than making love, which it wouldn't be. Alex and I had a summer romance, not the start to a love story. He was my first love, but I was never **in** love. Neither was he; and we were okay with that.

"Will you let me up now?" He asked, obviously trying to get out of doing what he needed to do.

"What are the magic words?" I asked in a sing-song voice, just cause I couldn't sing, and it pissed him off.

"Fine." He huffed; pouting like a five year old that was reprimanded by his mother. "Spence, you are the most awesomesauce person in the entire world. You have a kickass serve, and you could whoop my sorry ass any day in tennis."

"Thank you," I replied, still not moving. "Was that so hard?" I asked him in a baby voice. _'Yes, I am trying to piss him off'._

"Yes." He grumbled. "Now get the hell off of me."

"Your wish is my command princess." I said, before hopping off of him and standing there with my hands on my hips. After he stood up and looked me dead in the eye, I said, "Bippidy, boppidy, boo," while twirling my hand back and forth like I was waving around a wand.

"Oh, you're hilarious," He deadpanned, looking less than amused.

"I try." I stated, smiling at him smugly.

Immediately, his eyes warmed, and his posture melted. "I really missed you Spence." He said, smiling softly down at me.

"You already said that genius," I pointed out, raising my eyebrows as if I was questioning his sanity.

"ShutupSpence," He mumbled, referring to my eyebrow raise. "I meant that it's different with you here, I'm different. And I like it."

"Well good," I answered, smiling.

"Spence, I-" Alex started, only to be cut off by a certain blond devil.

"Spence, there you are!" Hannah exclaimed, walking up to us and grabbing my arm. "We've been looking everywhere for you. We thought you were abducted by some random creep, but on further investigation, it seems to be a familiar creep." She said, making a thinly veiled jab at Alex.]

"Oh Hannah, how you make me feel so welcome," He joked back, placing his hands over his heart and pretending to swoon. This is why I love my friends; they are ridiculously stupid.

"Mhmm…" Hannah said, trying her hardest not to laugh. "Well lover boy, I'm taking Spencer back, seeing as you've been holding her against her will." She said, already turning and dragging me back down the beach.

"Who said it was against her will?" He yelled after us.

"Why else would she talk to you?" She asked rhetorically, not even bothering to turn her head.

When we were back within sight of our beach towels, Hannah decided it was okay to interrogate me.

"Sooo, someone looked a little hot and heavy over there. Contemplating getting with that again this summer?" She questioned in that nonchalant way that only she possessed; the ability to ask totally personal questions and have them seem like nothing.

A looked over my shoulder to see Alex standing in the same spot we left him, watching us walk away. When he spotted me staring at him, he waved enthusiastically. I smiled to myself before answering Hannah.

"No, he's just a really good friend," I whispered, still looking back at Alex's silhouette as we walked away and he disappeared in the distance.

* * *

**There it is! Please, please, pleeeeeaaaaaase review! It'll boost my low self esteem! And I'll give you a new chappie within four days!**


	10. Unforgivable Acts

**As promised, here it is. For those of you that reviewed last chappie, look for my shout out to my favorite flaming friend. Enjoy!**

**Do I honestly have to write ANOTHER disclaimer? You get the picture already?**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

"Spence, where the hell have you been?" Aria asked, lifting her head from a Jane Austen novel to give me a questioning look.

"She was off gallivanting with her past lovers," Hannah replied, cutting me off as I opened my mouth to answer Aria's inquiry that was directed at _me_.

"You were?" Emily asked, her head snapping to attention, abruptly cutting off her whispered conversation with a certain bikini-clad girlfriend.

"Spence, you know what happened last year. You and Alex were perfect together, but you weren't meant to be, you said so yourself. That's why you broke up with him last summer. He was heartbroken, but he sucked it up. For you. What the hell do you think you're doing, messing with his head like that?" Aria said, sounding thoroughly outraged that I would dare do something like that to anyone, let alone her precious Alex.

You see, last summer, Aria and Alex grew close. They spent almost as much time together as I spent with the girls. The three of us were like the Three Musketeers. We did everything together; that is, unless Alex and I were on a date. Now, she's strangely protective of him, like a mother, or an older sister. The ironic thing is she has a younger brother to look out for, which she doesn't; not to mention the fact that Alex is two years older than us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Maia said, looking confused and amused at the same time. "What the hell is going on? Spencer, who is this mysterious ex you seem so willing to spend your time with?"

I was about to protest, say something like, "He's just a friend," or, "I was just catching up with him!" but once again I was cut off by none other than the devil in a string bikini.

"His name is Alex, this oh-so-yummy boy toy of Spencer's from last summer. Apparently he thinks they didn't try hard enough to get our little Spencer preggers last summer, so he's asking her for round two. And by the look on her face when I found her, she was ready to rip off his clothes right there and go at it like a pair of rabbi-."

**"Shut up!" **I screamed, pissed off and cheeks flaming with embarrassment at Hannah's interpretation of both Alex and I's intentions. "Alex is just a friend and I did not break his heart last summer, we decided together that it wasn't working out! And he doesn't want me back, I mean, he has Jesse! And we did not have sex last summer! What do you think I am some kind of slut! Hannah, just because you fuck every guy you date, doesn't mean I have to too! And Aria, come on, I thought you were the one that knew me the best! You should know that I would never play with anyone's emotions, especially not Alex's! And I was not gallivanting! We were catching up and joking around! And-"

"O-kay Spence, c-ome down!" Hannah exclaimed, trying to choke out a sentence why laughing hysterically, That's when I calmed down a little. Seeing Hannah doubled over at the waist, gasping for breath, had me smiling and laughing along with her.

"You okay Spence?" Aria asked me, looking like she was seriously questioning my sanity.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said, smiling at the absolute truth to my words. Even with the whole Toby ignoring, Jenna reclusing, Sarah dying, Melissa slutting problems, I was okay. And I owed it all to these girls.

**Toby's POV**

I was an emotional wreck. All I could do was sit staring at my ceiling thinking about Spencer. My room was in tatters. Posters were off the walls, curtains were half hanging up and half on the floor in a jumbled heap. My T.V. was on the floor, face down with the wires coming out of the back. My clothes were everywhere; hanging out of the basket, littering the floor, a few articles of clothing were hanging from my ceiling fan that was currently rotating in a lazy circle.

I had screamed and yelled and laughed (albeit psychotically) and cried (**That was for you kjkajjejee! Eat your heart out**) for hours on end, and now all I could do was sit there, staring at the ceiling, watching the fan twirl around and look for patterns in the bumps in my ceiling.

My thought were driving me crazy. It was like a power point on hyper speed. Picture, images, and memories of the past sixteen years all flowing through my head and coming to the forefront of my mind, only to whip away as quickly as it had come. A few images lingered longer than the rest, and I found myself focusing on them long after the parade of pictures continued on its way.

Me, with my arm flung carelessly around Spencer's shoulders, both of us wearing life jackets and smiling widely into the camera. I remembered that picture. My mom had taken that picture when I was nine and Spence was eight and we had rented a boat and taken it out on the sound. Another; the same day, but this time, we were lying down in the corner of the boat, her legs flung over mine with one of my arms under her head and the other cushioning mine from the hard deck. We were sleeping. This picture took me by surprise; I knew exactly when it happened, but when we fell asleep, I was certain that everyone was preoccupied. My mom must be sneakier than I ever gave her credit for.

A dozen other moments and pictures showed the immeasurable amount of fun times Spencer and I had shared in the past. Each one special, each one showing the two of us- or in rare occasions, all four of us kids before Melissa and Jenna went ape shit on our asses – smiling or laughing, playing around or sitting in quiet contentment, enjoying each other's company. That's what I loved about Spencer; she was always willing to do the stupidest, funnest, riskiest things when she got bored, but she could also sit in silence with me, or hold one of our famous whispered conversations that no one else ever got in on.

Then the pictures changed. They were from last summer. Moments from poker night with Caleb, Lucas, and Noel. Beach parties, late nights at the pier. Hitting on girls and endless volleyball games. With each picture, my heart broke a little more at the lack of Spencer in any and all of my summer memories. I really had literally cut her out of my summer.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed a distraction, something to get my head off of the topic of Spencer or last summer. I needed a girl. I needed to have her whisper dirty things in my ear, and let me take control. I needed to go for a ride, and as gross as it sounds, I know just the girl.

Jerking up violently from my bed, I flung open my bedroom door and padded down the hall to the third door on the right. I knocked, because I knew there would be hell to pay if I didn't and then I would have to work to get what I wanted. I already knew she would accept; she had been "subtly" hinting at it since Christmas, but I had never really given it a thought until now.

The door was flung open abruptly, opening to show a female specimen grinning evilly up at me.

"I knew you would come sooner or later," she whispered. Then she reached out and pulled me after her into her bedroom. As soon as the door was closed and locked behind us, her lips were on mine, roughly kissing me as if there was nothing more natural or addictive in the world. That was exactly what I was looking for. As she started unbuttoning the top buttons of her blouse, my fingers encased her wrist, stopping her momentarily so I could get out a sentence.

"This is only a onetime thing." I warned. I didn't want her to think this was going to become a habit.

"I wouldn't have imagined anything else," she said, looking up at me from beneath her eyelashes. "Relax Toby," she whispered.

I dropped my hands and watched as she took off her shirt, revealing a red lacy bra. _'Wow Jenna,'_ I thought, _'taking a walk on the wild side, are we?' _

That was the last thought I had before we both tumbled onto her bed.

* * *

**_OH yes, I did. Weren't expecting_**that _**were you? heheh! tell me what you think! And kjkajjejjee, please, stay the hell away from the review button. pweeeeeaaase?**_


	11. I Suck

Hey guys. Soooooo, I know it's been forever since I updated for this story, but after the season finale, I just couldn't find inspiration to write this story anymore. And I have massive writers block. I promise I will update eventually, but updates are going to come spastically. If there is anyone that still cares about this story, leave a review telling me what you think should happen next, or even one telling me to get my ass in gear, cuz we all know I need to do that.

~ ToWriteBlakeOnHerArms


	12. Peaceful Encounters

**OKay, I know I suck big time for not updating so long, but things have been crazy, and there has literally been a 200 pound block in my mind. I finally sorted out what's gonna happen, but writing it's gonna be difficult for me. I need you guys to be really patient with my shit as I slowly try to get back into writing this. This chapter is short, but I promise I will have a long for you by Halloween! Read on my Pretty's. hahah... get it?**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I had been at the beach for all of a week, and already I was falling back in love with Alex. We had hung out every single day, and texted, skyped, and sent multiple tweets to eachother the few hours we hadn't been clinging to each other's sides. Aria, Hannah, and Emily had been riding my ass about my "relationship" with him every chance they got. Which, admittedly, wasn't a lot, since I had been spending all my time with Alex, but I was starting to think they had a point.

It was something about the way he looked at me, like I was his everything. When I talked to him, he listened, intently following my every move, taking everything in. I was always hyperaware of him, my body knowing exactly where he was at every second that he was around me. We were just so….comfortable around each other, and I liked it. I liked the tiny little sparks that would make my hand tingle when we held hands, something we had been doing since we had met. Or the way he always had a different smile for me then the one everyone else got to see. It was more open, more trusting, friendlier. It made me feel special, like I was worth something.

Another thing that happened this week was that Toby and I had made up. Well, kinda. He had apologized for last year, and I had excepted, because I didn't want things to be tense in the house, I just wanted to have fun this summer, but things were never going to go back to the way they used to be. We both knew that. I just got the impression that Toby was holding out hope that things could go back to normal. Problem is, I don't know what normal is anymore.

Toby is acting weird; every time he is even in the same room as Jenna, he flinches. He averts his eyes and refuses to look at anyone. His cheeks get slightly pink, and he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. Jenna is the total opposite. When she sees Toby, she smiles widely, almost like she's smirking, and there is something almost predatory about the look in her eyes. As if she would do anything to get to Toby. It's creepy and a little disturbing to watch those two interact. Most of the time, they just don't. I think it's better this way.

Right now, I was sitting outside on my balcony, laying out with my battered copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird_, wearing nothing but my new poka dotted bikini that Hannah said I just had to have. Seriously, that girl is scary when it comes to shopping. I had my Ipod plugged into my stereo system, and I was quietly singing along as I read. I heard the door click open, not even bothering to look up. I knew it was going to be Toby. He always came out here and talked to me when I was reading.

The first day, it scared the shit out of me the first day, I thought something was seriously wrong with someone in the house. He laughed at my anxiety and told me he just wanted to talk to me for a few minutes. That first day, it was extremely awkward. I mean, what are you supposed to say to your ex best friend? The conversation was a serious of stops and starts, holes filled with awkward silence, and nervous laughter. It was the most uncomfortable conversation I had ever had in my life.

The next day, he did the same thing. This time, we actually acted a little bit like we used to. We joked around, albeit hesitantly, and we talked a bit about the past. The third day, he brought me a giant slushie from the WaWa downt he street from his summer job. He knows they're my weakness. I mean, who doesn't want a giant, calorie filled, sugary drink when they are lying out in the sun? That day, we became ourselves. We laughed at stupid things, talked about random crap, and we even talked about what we did last summer. By now, I was expecting him to carry his tanned ass up the stairs to my room.

I smiled a little bit to myself as I heard him plop down in the chair I had taken to setting up for him for when he came up. I read another paragraph or two, finishing the page I was on before I dog-eared the page and set the book aside so that I could talk to Toby. I was actually excited to see what he would ask me today. This was another new thing that had come about this week. During our talks, Toby would somehow end up asking a question that got us into a heated debate about who was right. It was actually amusing to listen to some of the stupid answers he would say just to make me laugh.

It seems like I'm doing that more and more with Toby these days. It's like no matter what I do, I can't help but slip back into that little crush I had on him a few years ago. Sometimes it feels like he and Alex are the only ones that can make me happy. That's where things get confusing. I don't know what kind of relationship I have with each boy. As far as I know, I'm only friends with both, but I keep getting mixed signals on both sides. If it's not Toby taking my hand when he's trying to get me to see his way or mocking Shakespeare, it's Alex wiping a strand of hair out of my eyes and tucking it behind my ear. I didn't much care to figure out the little jumps my heart did when either of them touched me. That's when I would get really confused.

I turned to Toby, who was sitting silently out at the water line. When I saw him, I gasped. His right eye was black and swollen shut, his lip split open, bruises covering half of his face, and he was cradling his left arm. I was appalled. What the hell happened to Toby? He watched me from the corner of hi eye as I collected my thoughts with my mouth probably hanging open. I took a breath to ask him exactly what I was thinking, but he gingerly raised his arm, holding up his hand to silence me.

"You don't want to know, it's one fucked up story." He stated, turning his attention back to the beach before getting up and walking back towards the interior of the house. He shut the door behind him carefully, officially leaving me to ponder what kind of trouble that idiot could possible get into.

**Toby's POV**

I felt bad lying to Spencer about the fight. Well, I didn't lie to her exactly, seeing as I never even talked about it directly, but I still felt like shit for keeping it from her. All I knew was, if she knew I had gotten into a fight with her precious Alex, there was no way in hell I would ever get her.

* * *

**It was short. I know, but so is my friend Ian, and he is still awesome. This chappie is nowhere near as awesome as Tate (Ian), but can you please review to boost my self esteem? Pwease?**


	13. Jealousy

**Okay, I know I said Halloween, but I got distracted that day because my friend dragged me to her house to get ready, and I forgot to upload the chapter. Then, I failed a math test, so my computer was taken away. Then, I got it back the week later, and I was editing, and my computer crashed. :( I was on the floor, in tears, hating life. Then, we got my dads techy nerd fix it friend to get the files off my computer, but they couldn't find this chapter. So I spent the last week and a half trying to re write it to perfection. So many excuses, and I'm sorry, but I hope you like it!**

**If I still have any readers, R&R! You know what to do.**

**I've had enough heartbreak the last few weeks, are you really gonna make me give up my fantasy of owning PLL?**

* * *

Toby's POV

I left Spencer's room brooding with a large brick weighing down my stomach. I had never lied to Spencer before - especially before last summer, when we were closer than siblings – and the act left me feeling hollow, but filled to the brim. I couldn't get her face out of my mind; the way she watched me so intently, waiting impatiently for me to tell her what happened, or how she was unguardedly concerned about me, even after everything. Admittedly, I wasn't exactly kind to her when she first arrived this summer, an after effect of the summer before, but this week had changed that.

I'm not quite sure what compelled me to go into her room that first day and try to talk to her, but I had this feeling in my gut, like I would forever regret it if I didn't do something to patch up our relationship soon. God, I sound like Spencer's annoying as hell friend- Hannah?- with all of this "feeling" shit, but I didn't want to risk losing her. The first time we talked, it was awkward; we weren't ourselves. We had a series of stop and start conversations, and it was obvious she was trying to open up to me, but something inside of her wouldn't allow it.

It was typical Spence. She was hurt once, so she immediately cracks down on the problem- this time it being me- and avoids it at all costs. It seriously affects her plan that she's stuck in a house with me all summer, and I realize how hard it must be for her to even hold a civil conversation with me, so I didn't push too hard. I did, though, go back the next day.

It's been six days since we started talking again, and every day we are closer to how we used to be. That's why I can't tell her about Alex. We were just now getting back on track, and he – regrettably- means a lot to her. I knew that she would pick his side, even if it was his fault. Which I wish I could say it was…

I dragged my feet along the carpet, slowly making my way towards my room. I opened the door, cringing as it squeaked loudly. This house was getting older, another reminder of how long we had been going here, and how long I had known Spencer. I shut the door as quickly and quietly as I could; trying to avoid the creaking of the door hinges, and ran and flopped face first onto my bed. That was a mistake. My face throbbed, and my head was pounding. I rolled over slowly, as to keep my head from moving too much too quickly, and laid there staring at my ceiling, thinking about the events that started all of this.

**%) #(*_**(&)*&% #!%&*^_&_#& FLASHBACK! & ^% #&*+*!&*^!*$&_(!$&%^%_&!&*(!#**

I had been at the beach, chilling with Caleb and a few of my other friends that I hung with last summer. We were all laughing, joking with each other, just like we used to. Caleb was giving Noel a hard time for going after this girl who wasn't in to him- I think it was that Aria chick that's friend with Spencer- and Noel was chucking French fries from Jimmy's Grill at him. Ben and Jason were flirting with a group of scantily clad high school girls that looked like they had just discovered bikini's and that they can get a guys attention by letting their tops slip a little bit. They looked like grade A wannabe whores.

Not that the view wasn't nice.

Everything was as it was last year. We were relaxed, we were having fun. Jason was cupping a feel. Normal. Just what I needed. Then Ben had to lose interest with his show girls and open his big ass mouth.

"So Toby," he asked, a giant ass, self satisfied smirk on his mouth. Hell no. I knew where this was going, and apparently so did Caleb.

"Ben, don't." Caleb cut in, his voice calm, but you'd have to be a complete dumbass to not recognize the threat in his voice.

"No Cabe," I said, smiling sarcastically at Ben, "I want to know what he's gonna say. Ben, please continue."

"How's that girlfriend of yours?" He smirked knowingly, thinking he had won the imaginary war between us. Ben had never really been my biggest fan, and I was okay with that. I only out up with the douche bag because he was friends with Jason. If I had my way, his ass would be bleeding out on the side of the highway. As you see, I have not yet gotten my way, but this bitch is asking for it.

"Oh wait," he continued, not seeming to know when to shut his goddamn mouth, "I forgot. She's not yours, is she? She's too busy dropping her panties for…him." He finished, a vile sneer twisting his features as he pointed down the beach.

Over the burning feeling in my stomach because of his _"dropping her panties" _comment, I had enough sense to follow his finger to see the last person in the world I wanted to see. Of course, if he was bloody and begging for mercy, then I'd like to see him. Especially after what Ben had said moments ago. All I could think about now was the possibilities. It was like there was a mini Spencer on my shoulder, whispering in my ear, telling me exactly what could have- has- been happening between her and….._him_.

"_What did you expect Toby? That I would actually date someone like you?" _She whispered in my ear, her voice sending shivers down my spine and her words filling me with an intense feeling of hurt and rage.

"_After what you did last to me last summer, abandoning me for this load of drunken dumbasses. How could you think I would forgive you, much less fuck you? Now Alex on the other hand, Alex treats me like a woman, like I'm desirable. Last summer, I wasn't ready for the type of pleasure he was offering me." _

I clenched my jaw tightly as she went on and on about the way he touches her, holds her, folds her into his arms. She whispered in my ear about how when they make love, he whispers his love for her the entire time, not just showing her through his actions. He makes her shake and shiver in anticipation, making her beg for more. He makes her _scream_.

Jealousy and rage clouded my vision, and when she told me the last part, I snapped. I let out an animalistic growl and tore off up the beach, locating that lowlife bastard in seconds. I was going to make him pay for touching my sweet, innocent little Spencer.

"_Not so innocent anymore." _She reminded me, spurring me on even more.

A part of me, a very small part, buried deep down in my conscience, told me that this wasn't real, that Spencer was still the Virgin Queen I had known all my life, that she wasn't actually doing him, and that he hadn't violated her. Even as my mind tried to get me to see reason, the bigger, testosterone filled part of my brain didn't care. Spence was _mine. _She was mine, not his, and he was going to pay for doing things to her that I wanted to be the first- the only- to do.

I charged towards him, ready to kick his ass. AS I approached, his friend pointed me out, and he turned towards me with a bemused smirk. It quickly slid off his face when he saw the malicious, threatening glint in my eyes, and he only had a second to prepare before I was on him, using my fists, my feet, my head, anything and everything I possibly could in order to inflict pain on him.

It only took him a few seconds to comprehend what was going on, and he tried to fight back, even landing a few well placed blows, but I was out for blood, and no one was going to stop me. As time passed, I felt people tugging on me, trying in vain to separate me from Santiago, but something inside of me had taken over, and it was like I was a machine running on autopilot. I couldn't stop. I felt my knuckles sliding over his face as my fist connected with his face; I knew he was bleeding heavily, his nose probably broken, but I couldn't care at this point. I wanted him out of my way, I wanted him to leave Spencer alone, and this was my way of showing it.

At last, after maybe five minutes of me senselessly beating the shit out of the severely wounded Alex, Jason, Caleb, and Noel were able to pull me off of him. I looked up wildly, trying to find where he had gone. I saw him, staggering and being helped up by his friend that had warned him of me in the first place and a "helpful" bystander. He looked like he had lost an MMA fight. His nose was broken, his face was starting to swell, and blood was pouring in buckets down his face. He stood there, swaying on his own two feet, barely able to support himself without help, and he was clutching his stomach, grimacing in pain. I wouldn't be surprised if a rib or two was broken.

What surprised me the most; was that I wanted to smile at that fact.

I was taken aback by my show of violence. I had never meant to lose control like that. It was just the thought of what he could have done to Spencer that made me lode my shit, and well…this happened. I was appalled with myself. I wasn't naturally this violent of a person, so what the hell happened?

The answer was; Spencer happened.

**&(%!$^)&^!)%(^%!$))*^!$)(&% END OF FLASHCBACK *_(* #%(&$_(&$)^(&*$^_(&#!&%!%#^**

I groaned loudly, knowing that if this got out, Spencer would hate me. She would look at me with the same amount of disgust she used to look at this guy we met a couple summers ago, Bryson Bowen, who always found a way into a girls pants, then dumped them the next day. I knew she would hate me, probably more than she hated him, and that thought made my heart twist painfully in my chest. You could beat me to a pulp, a bleeding, broken mess, and I would be okay, but take Spencer away from me, and I just might die. My mom better start planning my funeral, because my heart was going to stop beating when _she_ hears the news.

Sadly, all I could think after that was whether or not Spencer would attend the funeral.

* * *

**OH Toby, you love sick little delinquent. I love you! Do you guys? Why don't you leave a review and tell Toby how much you love him. *wink wink***


End file.
